There are already known hand power tool devices according to the description below.
The disclosure is based on a hand power tool device having at least one drive unit, which comprises at least one drive shaft, having at least one transmission unit comprising at least one transmission element that is directly connected to the drive shaft, and having at least one cooling unit, which comprises a fan element.